Blood and Bricks
by XTC KET DRONE
Summary: A teenager finds himself in conflict with life, and seeks to escape via social conformity and drug usage, only to find himself trapped in the war between Assassins and Templars, as Abstergo attempts to capitalize the illegal drugs trade as a potential funding source and break Assassin underworld contacts.


The boy walked down the city street wearing a black hoodie, the dark brooding alleyways and background noise of cars was familiar too him and any touch of fear that might have had a place in the heart of others, was only exciting to him. It was like a game, waiting for police officer to appear out of nowhere, or one of the numerous people that hated him. This was what he lived for, the idea that he was dreaded and respected through fear. His attempts to socialise before had always failed, and he had grown tired of the "nerdy" and "Neeky" attitude that he had sported before. And so he had replaced his personality with someone different, someone stronger who could socialise and be happy, sure it involved a little violence and intimidation on a daily basis, but that was how people worked nowadays. Force was the only way to get through to them.

The torch lights flickered nearby and for a second, showed his face, not the most attractive of seventeen year old boys, he was badly shaven and the stubble he had made him look older, whilst the deep bags under his eyes showed how little sleep he actually got. College had taken its toll, but this was what kept him up.

He stopped outside a dumpster in an alleyway, the wind had long stopped blowing and it seemed fairly empty. _Better done sooner rather than later _He thought too himself as he pulled the small bag out of his pocket, opened it and pulled out a Rizla rolling paper, before placing the contents of the bag on top of the paper.

Out poured small white crystals, that reeked of old shoes. M-Cat, or Mephedrone as it was called scientifically. The drug had originated in Israel, and would keep him up for a few more hours. He stared at the drug, wondering how to take it. Generally it was sniffed, however he had found that the runny nose was bait as fuck and that it didn't last as long. Not to mention the damage it did, he wasn't looking to screw his body up after all. So he bought the paper to his lips, about 0.2 grams worth on it, and let the crystals slide from paper onto his tongue.

As it hit his tongue it became bitter and salty almost, yet also familiar and most definitely bearable. The taste of salt was stronger than it should have been, and he sighed as he realized that he'd been cut...again. "Mother fucker" he whispered coldly, as he began to put the bag back into his pocket, and pull a rollie from his tin.

_Half an Hour later_

The park gates open loudly, and Alec walked in with his hood up. "Allright bruv!" he shouted loudly, grinning wildly at his best mate, who's blonde hair, athletic build and goodlooks had been kind too him, often making him envious. But still, that hadn't really fucked up their relationship or changed it, and Alec trusted him more than most people. They'd spent the first few years they'd known each other fighting constantly, Mason always getting the upper hand, but due to fighting dirty Alec had always had the reputation off his equal despite him knowing inside that wasn't true.

Mason looked at him and laughed "_Your having a fucking laugh mate, __buggered __already? The boys aren't gunna be here for another hour"_ Alecs reply was rushed out from his hyper state of mind _"Well I __aint__ gunna be drinking until later, and this stuff'll wear off in an hour anyways, so fuck it, might as well get blazed whilst I don't have to share __with no loopy fucktards!__"_ he finished off with a laugh and sat down on the bench, taking note of the broken vodka bottles on the floor and making sure they didn't rip into his already tattered trainers.

He broke the silence and spoke "_I'm guessing you've already started?_" Mason nodded in confirmation and pointed to the vodka bottles littering the floor.

"_Only necked two bottles of Glenns and a four pack of beers, got enough room in me for a joint or two later on. Not the most I've ever drank but in about ten minutes or so I've gotta feeling walkings gunna get kinda dizzy"_ Alec gaped in surprise at his friend _"__Christ__ man, you necked that shit on your own? I only ever do that when I'm around people, otherwise might as well just sip that shit" _Masons reply arrived at the same time as a sly grin_ "Yeah why not though mate, gets you fucked quicker and thats all I'm lookin for at the moment ya know? That shit with Rhys is getting worst, fuckers gunna try me soon bruv and I dunno what to do about it, if I fuck him up then stuff could get bad, he'd get Joe and Ryan on me, but then I'd get my lads on him and it would just end up going on and on, like last time". _Alec sighed sadly,Rhys was a problem, always had been. He wasn't as strong as either of them, but both him and Mason knew a lot of people, most of them hardmen and some way or another Rhys had got them to like him and if he got in a fight could call them up quite easily. Alec didn't know so many people, and so unlike the other two, would only be able to bring a few people to any fights. _"Yeah I know what ya mean.. He sold me some proper cut stuff this morning, only just noticed and I can't do shit about it...His cousin was down and we where talking, throwing names around and stuff, ya know? Trying to intimidate each other...Reggie wouldn't stand a chance against half of his mates, some proper fucked up bullshit there..." _Mason nodded in agreement _"Yeah boi, know what ya mean...but ah well, might as well let back and forget all that stuff, we'll be on the floor in an hour, and hopefully with a couple of birds haha"_

Life seemed so much better now that he wasn't cooped up inside...even the worries of day to day life wouldn't kick in properly for awhile.

A/N: This chapter was just a taster, creating the character for Alec and showing you what he's like. He's based on me, and for the next few chapters are also based on fairly real life occurences (Although made a little more dramatic) I've also made this a "T" because the language used here is used by pretty much all teenagers outside of the home. Adults might disagree but unless the mods think the rating should be changed, I refuse to do it.


End file.
